Un trésor !
by ooohyeahh
Summary: [ ONE-SHOT ] Quand Buggy- sama rencontre l'amour de sa vie, sans le savoir...


**_C'est un one-shot que je me suis amusée à écrire sur Buggy ! Je pense n'avoir jamais lu d'histoire sur lui en français, du coup je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Alors ça donne ça ! Et tout le monde dans son cœur porte un peu d'amour pour ce clown, Buggy- sama ! _**

**_One Piece ne m'appartient pas. Mon OC est mienne._****_C'EST PARTIT MATELOT._**

Buggy aimait une fille. Peu de personnes le savaient. À vrai dire, personne si ce n'est lui. Il l'avait rencontré il y a trois ans, alors qu'ils venaient faire une énième excursion avec son équipage en quête d'un trésor ( inexistant ).

Il l'avait vu, dans ce village. C'était une fille banale, sans histoire, au tempérament aussi nerveux que lui. Comme il le savait ? Ça se voyait tout simplement, sur son visage aux traits angéliques. Grande, aux cheveux châtains avec un grand regard émeraude qui semblait perçait tout ce qu'elle observait.

À ce moment, ses subordonnés étaient partis faire une pause dans une taverne, pas loin. Contre son avis puisqu'il voulait continuer les recherches ( inutiles, pour le coup. ) . Alors il les attendait, assis sur un muret blanc. Je vous laisse deviner son humeur... massacrante. Il ne manquait plus qu'il tape du pied furieusement.

\- Hein ? Se dit-il, en l'apercevant. Son accoutrement ressemblait peu à ceux des villageois. Il devait l'avouer, il était intrigué.

Son débardeur noir laissait entrevoir légèrement le bas de son ventre, il y avait quelques tâches devant ainsi que derrière. Tout comme son visage, d'ailleurs. Tâcheté de noir, montrant peut-être une certaine pauvreté ? Ou alors elle revenait du travail ? Mécanicienne, sans doute. Son pantalon était noir aussi, un peu ample avec une ceinture qui descendait bizarrement. Elle portait de simples claquettes.

Et un magnifique sourire éclatant ornait ses lèvres roses. Bref, la fille mignonne par excellence.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Avec des enfants en plus... Ses enfants ? Non, ils semblaient trop grands pour être les siens. Quoique, quel âge pouvait-elle avoir ? La vingtaine ?

Ah, il l'a fixait trop longtemps. Elle se tourna, vivement. Mais ça n'allait certainement pas décourager le fabuleux Cap'tain Buggy ! Comme s'il allait avoir peur d'une fille. La bonne blague. S'il avait envie de la regarder, il la regarde. Qu'elle s'estime heureuse qu'un pirate de son calibre porte un minimum d'attention, ha. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire, même...?

A- Ah... Elle arrive par-là. Quoi !? Reste naturel, pensa Buggy en prenant sa meilleure pose " cool ". Mains dans les poches, avec un sourire en coin.

Bientôt, elle fût à sa hauteur avec un enfant à chaque main.

Deux petits garçons, qui lui ressemblaient étrangement. Il tourna son regard vers elle, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu arriver. Et, en effet, elle était vraiment belle... Sans doute la plus belle de cette île. Même si quelques cernes marquaient sa fatigue, elle souria :

\- Yo ! Uhm, moi c'est Alerya. Enchantée, commença-t-elle, visiblement gênée de venir importuner un inconnu.

Buggy, et son éternel air méfiant gardait ses distances, n'esquissant pas le moindre sourire :

\- Ouais, c'est pourquoi ?

De plus près, elle paraîssait plus petite finalement. C'est sûr, quand on fait 1m92, le monde nous paraît bien plus petit, hein. La jeune fille prit les deux enfants et les rapprocha, comme pour les présenter :

\- Mes petits frères voulaient absolument te v-- Enfin, vous voir, reprit-elle, décontenancée par l'attitude froide du capitaine.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Ces gosses ? Pourquoi donc ?

Elle chuchota à demi-voix aux garçons avec une certaine irritation :

\- Vous l'avez eu votre clown, dépêchez-vous maintenant.

" Clown " !? Oui, bon, c'est vrai que c'est son surnom mais... Hein ? L'un d'eux s'approcha, et pointa du doigt le nez de Buggy :

\- Enfaite, il est trop moche son nez. C'est nul.

\- Ouais, ajouta le second. NUL !

La colère monta d'une seule traite, prête à dévaster cette ville. Il va faire du chair à pâté de ces morveux...! SON NEZ EST TRÈS COOL. Hors de contrôle, Buggy se crispa :

\- T'as dis quoi petit merdeux !? Hurla-t-il, dans une rage noire. Il détestait qu'on se foute de lui et encore plus quand ce sont de sales petits gosses mal élevés.

Néanmoins alors que le gamin s'apprêtait à répliquer, il reçu une claque qui le souffla de quelques pas en arrière. Le second enfant en fit les fraîs à son tour. Alerya était furieuse, elle respirait difficilement et pointa du doigt le pirate :

\- EXCUSE-TOI, MAINTENANT.

Même Buggy était médusé, comme si sa colère venait d'être brisée. Il n'en revenait pas, et cligna des yeux. Cette fille vient vraiment de le défendre ? De ses petits frères ? Wow. Im... Impressionnant. Lui-même avait la sensation de se faire crier dessus, donc il se tût.

\- Toi aussi, Akihito ! Grouillez-vous !

Les petits s'excutèrent, terrifiés par la colère de leur grande sœur. Puis en tenant leur joue rouge, ils détalèrent sous les ordres de la jeune fille. Un long soupire traversa ses lèvres, et elle se tourna vers Buggy :

\- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient être aussi malpolis, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Alors, là... Il était carrément abasourdis. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il est très rare que les gens s'excusent pour leur moquerie, ou quoi. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais le dernier cas remonte bien à il y a plusieurs années. Voire dizaines d'années. Buggy était à court de mots et bredouilla quelques choses incompréhensible. Elle ria en se redressant :

\- Moi je le trouve très chouette vot' nez, franchement !

Pire encore, ses mots reflêtaient l'honnêteté. Au travers elle, le clown ressentait cette infinie gentillesse qu'il avait connu, sur l'Oro Jackson. Celle de son défunt capitaine, et il en retrouva son cœur chamboulé.

Comme une flêche qui venait de transpercer sa poitrine. Ses grandes mains tremblèrent légèrement, mais il se reprit en détournant le regard :

\- C'est bon. Ils ont eu leur punition.

\- Ils vont voir, je vais les tuer à la maison. Ceux-là alors... Mh ? Vous allez bien ?

Elle cligna de ses grands yeux innocents ce qui énerva pour X raison le fier Buggy :

\- Je vais très bien ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! Tch.

C'est faux. Mais naïve comme elle est, la brune ne remarqua rien et continua de sourire joyeusement avec cette lueur malicieuse dans le regard :

\- Sinon, Cap'tain Buggy, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Tout seul ?

Surpris, le pirate élargit les yeux :

\- Tu... Tu me connais !?

\- Vous seriez étonné du nombre de choses que je sais. Je reste toujours informée de ce qu'il se passe en ville, comme j'habite un peu éloigné d'ici, dans les montagnes ! On m'a dit que vous faisiez du grabuges, riait-elle en s'asseyant sur le muret. Le maire est fou de rage.

\- S'il me disait où se trouve ce foutu trésor, je péterai pas les plombs, bougonne-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Trésor ? S'étonna Alerya. Je suis le trésor, rigole-t-elle avec entrain.

... Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas si tort, finalement. Le futur trésor de Buggy. Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore.


End file.
